


Gorilla (Happy Lowman)

by orphan_account



Series: SOA One Shots [4]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I had the idea to pair up SOA guys with songs. This is the first attempt. Let's see how this goes





	Gorilla (Happy Lowman)

**Author's Note:**

> "Gorilla"  
> Bruno Mars
> 
> Ooh I got a body full of liquor  
> With a cocaine kicker  
> And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall
> 
> So lay it down, lay it down
> 
> You got your legs up in the sky  
> With the devil in your eyes  
> Let me hear you say you want it all  
> Say it now, say it now
> 
> Look what you're doing, look what you've done  
> But in this jungle, you can't run  
> 'Cause what I got for you  
> I promise it's a killer,
> 
> You'll be banging on my chest
> 
> Bang bang, gorilla
> 
> Ooh, yeah
> 
> You and me baby making love like gorillas  
> Ooh, yeah  
> You and me baby making love like gorillas
> 
> Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair  
> But you don't look like you're scared
> 
> You just smile and tell me, "Daddy, it's yours."  
> 'Cause you know how I like it,  
> You's a dirty little lover
> 
> If the neighbors call the cops,  
> Call the sheriff, call the SWAT ‒ we don't stop,  
> We keep rocking while they're knocking on our door
> 
> And you're screaming, "Give it to me baby,
> 
> Give it to me motherfucker!"
> 
> Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done  
> But in this jungle, you can't run  
> 'Cause what I got for you  
> I promise it's a killer,  
> You'll be banging on my chest  
> Bang bang, gorilla
> 
> Ooh, yeah
> 
> You and me baby making love like gorillas
> 
> Ooh, yeah
> 
> You and me baby making love like gorillas
> 
> I bet you never ever felt so good, so good
> 
> I got your body trembling like it should, it should  
> You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you
> 
> You [x3]
> 
> Oh, you with me baby making love like gorillas  
> Ooh, yeah
> 
> You and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas  
> Ooh, yeah (Yeah, yeah, baby, baby, oh yeah, yeah)  
> You and me baby making love like gorillas

Isobella smiled as she placed another book in its correct spot on the shelf. Before she sensed his presence, before he reached out a hand to touch her, she knew he was there. She could smell him, that heady combination of leather, cigarettes, and gasoline sending a direct hit to the pleasure sensors in her brain. She bit her lip and sighed as she felt one strong hand run lightly up her back and gently grasp the back of her neck, sending a shiver down her spine that she knew that he could feel.

"You never come here."

"I needed you. It's been too long."

His words sent another thrill through her. She didn't know if he realized it or not, but he had just admitted to needing something, someone... her. Her big, bad man needed her and she wouldn't disappoint, but she would draw it out for both of them.

"It's only been a week."

His body was flush against her back now, his tall rangy frame caging her in against the bookshelf. "Seven days too long, girl. Turn around."

As she slowly turned to face him, she thought to herself that this was out of character for her man. He never sought her out in the light of day, preferring to show up in the dead of night at her door, igniting a fire in her that he carefully banked down to burning embers before he disappeared with the sunrise. As she finally made eye contact with him, she shivered again at the look in his dark brown eyes. A promise of carnal satisfaction that she knew for a fact that he could fulfill.

Before she could utter a word his grasp on her neck tightened as he held her still, staring down at her for a moment before his head descended and she lost all rational thought. She couldn't help the moan that escaped, feeling his hand tighten a little more on her neck as the one on her hip flexed, pulling her closer still to his warmth. She clutched the leather of his kutte, just holding on as she let the sensations wash over her in a wave. She had missed him, more than she thought. 

They had started whatever this was six months ago after a drunken one night stand. She wasn't sure what you would call what they had, but she knew that as long as he kept showing up, she'd be there. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the feel of his hand on her chest, unbuttoning her blouse. She broke the kiss and placed her smaller hand over his, stilling his movements as he stared down at her, breathing heavily. She grinned up at him, shaking her head. The Charming Public Library was no place for a quickie, and she knew that if she didn't stop him, that was exactly where they were headed.

"Hap, we can't do this here. It's a little too public."

He smirked down at her, letting his hand rest in the valley between her breasts as his breathing slowed down to normal. "Later. I'm going to make you scream my name."

Isobella bit her lip and grinned as she nodded. "You know I'm all in for that."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isobella sighed as she unlocked her front door and walked in. She knew that she had a while before Happy showed up at her house, so she'd grab a shower and something to eat while she waited. Her heart stopped for a moment when she saw a hulking figure out of the corner of her eye. She closed her eyes and opened them again to see Happy sitting on her couch, smirking at her as he took a sip from the beer bottle in his hand.

"You scared the shit out of me! How did you get in here?"

Happy sat the beer down on her coffee table and stood up to walk toward her. "We need to have a talk about the appalling lack of security in this house, girl."

Isobella smirked as she sat her purse down on the table by the front door and kicked off her heels. "You came over here just to tell me that I need new locks?"

She had time to see the teasing grin on his face being replaced by an almost feral one before he suddenly spun her around and her chest hit the front door. She felt the zipper on the back of her skirt being released as his warm breath caused goosebumps to rise on her neck. "No, baby. I'm here to fuck you until you can't scream anymore. Got seven days to make up for. You won't be able to walk tomorrow, Izzy."

Isobella suppressed a moan as her skirt hit the floor and Happy spun her back around to face him. She watched with delight as he removed his kutte, laying it on the table beside her bag, before pulling his t-shirt off over his head. She licked her lips at the sight of him, realizing that too many days had passed since the last time she had seen him.

Before she could reach out to touch him, he grasped her shirt with two hands and pulled, buttons flying everywhere as he bared her body, now clad only in matching pastel pink bra and panties. "Fuck! I've missed those curves."

Isobella smirked as he put both hands on her hips and lifted her, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he started striding toward the bedroom. He threw her on the bed and she scooted up to the pillows making room for him as he kicked off his heavy boots and started working on his belt. "Is that all you've missed?"

He grinned and shook his head, crawling up the bed until he was laying over her with a hand on either side of her head... "No, Izz. I've missed that smartass mouth of yours that makes me want to bust your ass until you can't sit down. I've missed the smell of you. Fuck if I wasn't smelling vanilla in all the weirdest places." He shook his head before continuing. "I've missed how you wrap around me in your sleep. I've missed how you make me pancakes at three a.m. without complaining. I've missed how you never balk when I walk in with blood all over me, just pointing to the shower." He leaned in and did something uncharacteristic for Happy Lowman. He kissed her on the forehead. "I've missed all of you baby."

Isobella felt tears stinging the back of her eyes and tried to blink them away. She was overwhelmed by what he had said but she didn't want to dwell on it now. She knew they both needed the intimacy after being apart. Yeah, it was only seven days, but his runs with the club had gotten harder and harder the last few months for both of them. She smiled up at him and lifted her head enough to whisper in his ear. "Then show me, Hap."

She was so lost in the kiss that followed that she didn't realize that he had removed her bra until she felt the cold metal of his rings as he squeezed both breasts. He replaced one hand with his mouth, drawing one nipple in and sucking hard as he let his fingers trail down her side to her hip, holding her close against him so that she could feel how hard he was through his jeans. She moaned and arched up into him, making him grunt against her skin.

She felt his fingers dip into her panties and then heard a ripping sound, the scrap of expensive lace being discarded over the side of the bed. Isobella arched her back and made an almost animalistic sound in the back of her throat as his fingers glanced over her clit before sliding into her wet heat. He let her nipple go with a pop as he looked up and smirked at her before starting to kiss and bite down her torso. 

He grasped her thighs with both hands, spreading her legs so that he could lay between them before resting them on his shoulders. Moving his hands to her hips, he held her down firmly as he licked a line with the flat of his tongue through her folds before letting his lips settle around her clit, sucking hard. She let out a small scream and grabbed his head with both hands as he alternated between sucking on her clit and blowing on it. She was to the point of begging, chanting his name as she panted, her head rolling back and forth on the pillow. Happy lifted his head and nodded. "Let go, baby."

Happy buried his face between her legs once again as she fell over the edge, screaming his name and not caring who could hear her. She lay limply as she felt him get up for a moment before laying back down on top of her. She whined when he settled between her legs and Happy smirked as he shook his head, knowing exactly what she wanted. "Not this time, Izzy. I'm ready to explode. Your fucking mouth would do me in."

He took her lips in a searing kiss as he captured both of her hands in one of his big ones and held them against the pillow over her head. He thrust into her hard, making them both gasp at the feeling before lifting his head and staring down at her. Putting his weight on the hand holding hers, he wrapped his other around her throat and gently squeezed as he started moving inside her. His slow methodical thrusts were killing her but Isobella was in no position to argue. She trusted him to get them both there, but he was enjoying torturing her in the meantime.

Finally, she could take no more and voiced her objections. "Happy, please, baby! I need you!"

Happy just smirked and kept up his slow pace. "You got me, Izzy."

Isobella growled at him, making him laugh as she tried to get her hands loose to no avail. "Happy, dammit... fuck me!"

It was his turn to growl as he let go of her hands only to capture them again, this time holding one in each of his hands beside her head as he leaned over her. "I love it when my little librarian gets dirty. You want it hard baby?" At her nod, he grinned and Isobella knew that she was about to get her wish. With a small twist of his hips, he thrust in hard and her back arched off the mattress. He chuckled and did it again, making her scream his name. "That's it, baby, come for your man. Come all over my dick!"

He thrust two more times before they both came within seconds of each other. Happy collapsed on top of Isobella, his weight a welcome feeling as she wrapped her arms around him. They lay there for a while, just enjoying the closeness before Happy lifted his head and looked down at her. "How do you feel about parties?"

Isobella looked up at him with a confused frown. "I don't mind them, why?"

"The club wants to meet you."


End file.
